Anime Confessions - Shinji Ikari
by yoshi3000
Summary: Remember Video Game Confessions? If there's a place for video game characters to get a drink, there's one for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. He remarked of his meeting with Shinji Ikari. It doesn't end well...for Shinji that is. (Rated T for language and death.)


_The following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Studio Ganiax. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _A/N: For Shinji's backstory, I'll be using pieces from the animations and the manga. So you might want to do your research. Thanks thatsmybusiness43 for the suggestions again._

* * *

 ** _Anime Confessions – Shinji Ikari_**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young man of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo. Ryo works in the seven star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

S. Ikari

* * *

 **So here I am working the bar late at night and in walks in a guy who looks like he saw the lights of hell, Shinji Ikari. Now I prefer to keep up from anyone affiliated with Ganiax. They tend up to either shoot you, lace your drink with LSD, or you wake in bed with one of them. However, I never met Shinji until that night. He looked destroyed like he's seen some terrifying shit and he looked no older than 14. And before you say anything, the legal drinking age is eleven here. It's a Pokémon thing. So he sits and orders Bacardi 151 Proof completely raw. I pour him his drink and I notice just how twitchy he was.**

 **He seemed like he didn't want to talk, but looked at me said, "If you offered a chance to save humanity, would you take it?"**

 **What a morbid question was what I was thinking. As much as I hate people at time, I always did see well in humanity so I said yes. He shook his before he sighed.**

 **"With what I've seen, I'd sooner let humanity die." He said with no hesitation.**

 **I nearly dropped the glass I was cleaning. Unlike that emo piece of shit, Sasuke who's just a spoiled brat, this tone was…. completely disturbing. I had to ask, but he was already liquored up to tell me his story.**

 **"I lived the good life when I was born. I was an innocent little shit until my mother died when I was five. My father used her for the Eva mech I would soon pilot. However, he didn't bother to raise me and abandoned me with my aunt and uncle." He said as he downed his drink.**

 **I thought and insisted that it couldn't have been that bad, but I was wrong. His aunt and uncle made him live in a shed. They treated him like shit to the point where I dare say anyone from Roanapour would have been a better parent.**

 **"So when I turned 14, my asshole father Gendo calls me saying I need to fight Angels with a giant fucking mech." Shinji slurred. "Not only does the mech fighting hurt like a bitch, but I was put to work with some of the biggest assholes on the planet."**

 **He explained to me about the world he lived in with the Second Impact, and all I wanted to do was shed tears for him. Hell, I was scared by how his mech worked that I never wanted to get near one for weeks. He talked about all the shit he put up with and the people he lost. In the end, he didn't want to go on. With all the endings they've written for me, all he wanted was a better beginning.**

 **"The fandom is ironically my salvation. Most people bitch about their fandoms, but I embrace it. There's always a better story to get my mind away from the pain." He said. "But it's not enough. I didn't want to be a hero…all I wanted was to live my life."**

 **I had to call for a taxi to get him home for he was a wreck after he downed the bottle. As I helped the guy into the taxi, he thanked me for hearing me out and showing some kindness. I hadn't seen him again after that. The next day, he committed suicide. It's sad because it was alcohol poisoning that killed him. I came to the funeral and only two people showed up, Misato and Mari. The two were crying their eyes out and I had to comfort him. He had his life ahead of him. It's a damn shame he took his own life, and it pissed me off that his own father didn't show up. I'd get a letter from Misato saying Shinji wanted me to have this. Opening it, I found a letter with his last words to me…which I won't go into because it just too sad. It made me want to punch Saskue for being such a whiny bitch. It also had a check for a shit ton of cash. Apparently, all that money was the royalties Shinji got from merchandise. How rich am I? Well I don't ever need to work again twice over, that's for sure. But I still do, only because I don't feel fully comfortable living off the money. However, I did use the money do get some revenge in Shinji's name. Besides, no one is going to miss Gendo or Asuka when they're gone.**

 ** _You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: Looking at Shinji's backstory, this guy needs a hug. Good grief. The same guys who did FLCL and Panty and Stocking. Damn…just damn. Do you have a suggestion for who you want to see on Anime Confessions? Leave it below with your review. 10/13/17-Final Edit)


End file.
